Nuestro Pecado
by Deina-San92
Summary: A veces los sentimientos pueden más que cualquier barrera, porque a veces lo que es prohibido es inevitable no hacerlo. Sentimientos que son capaz de sobre pasar cualquier barrera. Que el pecado de ambos sea el testigo de tan bella unión. ..."comprendí que si tu asumías por mi cualquier castigo, yo asumiría por ti cualquier castigo"... (SagaxSaori) ot)


**Saint Seiya nooo me pertenece! Pertenece al Grande Kurumada! A mi solamente la historia que se me ocurrio a las 6 am xD**

**Entre otras cosas: La imagen de la historia la saque de una pagina de Fb llamada: **

Cuantos caballeros de Athena (saint Seiya,the LOST Canvas) se pueden juntar

**Así que todos los creditos para el creador de tan bella imagén.**

**Sin más nada que aclarar, les dejo esta historia de mi pareja favorita :D**

* * *

**Nuestro pecado**.

Porque ambos estábamos conscientes del error que estábamos haciendo, de lo prohibido que era pero también de lo inevitable que solía ser. Bien sabíamos que si alguien con intenciones malas se enteraría pagarías fuertemente, en especial tu caballero.

Que aun conociendo la gravedad del asunto asumiste el riesgo, y te atreviste a muchas cosas que yo como Deidad jamás haría, hasta que me recordaste que era la rencarnación de una, por lo tanto mi lado humano no debía ser olvidado y no te miento que me hiciste dudar.

Has dado tanto por mí que a veces me siento egoísta al no saber cómo corresponderte, no porque no quisiera si no porque no sé qué hacer, cómo actuar ante ti. Una persona con más experiencia en estas cosas que yo, que ante ti soy una niña, una dama como tú me llamas.

Para que mentir que me siento adorada cuando me miras, cuando estamos entre todos los demás caballeros me miras con aquellos ojos de protección, a donde yo me mueve tu siempre me estas siguiendo con aquellos ojos azules tan intensos. Te he visto bromear con tus compañeros hasta reprenderlos pero tu mirada jamás se aparta de mí. Un palpitar en mi pecho empieza a retumbar cada vez que me miras, mis manos sudan y comienzo a temblar. Mientras dos voces en mi mente me recuerdan que es prohibido lo que haces mientras la otra me indica que disfrute lo que haces.

Tu lealtad, tu respeto y tu reverencia como Deidad me hace sentir segura, pero lo que me hace sentir segura con total plenitud es cuando apareces a mi lado, haciendo que tome de tu brazo, guiándome a lugares maravillosos, demostrándome una y otra vez aquellos profundos sentimientos que nacieron de ti para mí.

En mis continuas reuniones en el Monte Olimpo jamás me abandonas, estas allí detrás de mí como un guardia, actuando más allá que un Caballero por tu deber. Te has enfrentado a mi hermano Ares por su furia, a mi hermano Apolo por su afán de eliminarlos. No me has dejado sola bajo ninguna circunstancias, y aunque no lo parezca o no lo exprese, me haces sentir una alegría inevitable, haces que una calidez recorra mi cuerpo y me es inevitable no poder sonreír. De tal manera no puedo negar la preocupación que nace cuando vez a la reencarnación de Poseidón entre nosotros, siento como la furia te invade, tan solo tomo tu mano y noto como desaparece aquella furia en ti, pero igual estas pendiente de lo sucedido. Bromeo luego de esto, porque sé que Julián Solo jamás ha sido alguien de tu agrado con aquellas seguidas y molestas propuestas de Matrimonio.

De un momento siento que detrás de mi hermano Ares aparece otra Deidad, alguien que no ha dejado de mirarme. Anteros, mi sobrino. No puedo negar que su belleza resalta por todo aquel lugar a donde aparezca, tiene un largo cabello castaño como mi hermano Ares con reflejos Dorados, como el cabello de su madre Afrodita, en el Olimpo guarda esas extensas y hermosas alas de mariposa, a su costado derecho tiene sus armas: flechas y Arcos, parecido en ese aspecto a Aioros. Nunca me ha incomodado su presencia sin embargo hoy, siento que quiere transmitirme algo. Anteros es la personificación del amor correspondido, y vengador del no correspondido.

Lo he visto luchar, lo he visto vengarse de aquellos que no corresponden al amor, y nuevamente es cuando me siento llena de miedo y angustias. Con su mirada me indica a donde debe verme, por impulso, dejando que mis pies me dominen lo sigo. Volteo a mirarte por un segundo, allí estas mirándome con ojos desafiantes y dudosos, llenos de preocupación y dándome a entender que matarías a quien se atreva a lastimarme

-Estaré bien – veo como tu pecho se infla y se desinfla rápidamente, dejando libre un suspiro.

-Estaré aquí, cerca – aquella voz profunda llega a mis oídos haciendo que nuevamente la sensación de protección me invada. Sintiéndome completa de cualquier manera.

He llegado al punto de nuestra reunión y allí esta Anteros, de brazos cruzados. Sonrio al verlo, a pesar que él lo niegue repetidas veces, el parecido físico con Ares es innegable. Veo que no deja de sonreírme, gesto que hace que me ponga nerviosa. Descruza sus brazos y se acerca para abrazarme.

-Perdonadme tía – dijo con una suave y tierna voz. Su voz es gruesa pero cálida, por alguna razón regreso el abrazo. No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, horas, minutos, segundos, años días, no lo sé. De lo único que estoy consciente es sobre la paz que empezó a reinar en mi – MI intención no es ofenderte con mi gesto – aquellos ojos verdes pálido me miran, yo niego rápidamente sonriéndole, quiero hacerle entender que no me ofende. Él lo ha entendido, tomando mis manos y depositándoles un beso – Lo he visto, lo he seguido, a usted también. Su secreto será guardado – por instinto volteo a ver a mi caballero, quien no ha apartado sus ojos azules de mí. Regreso mi mirada a Anteros, quien ahora sonríe y asiente

-No sé a qué te refieres – le respondo, sintiendo la punzada de terror en mi corazón.

-Lo sabe y lo puedo sentir, no me niegue lo que a simple vista se ve. Regrese a su Santuario y déjese llevar por aquellos impulsos que usted no entiende, aquellos que no siempre necesitan una explicación. No piense tanto. Nunca podre vengarlo – Sus hermosas alas aparecen en la espalda de mi sobrino. Levantando el vuelo y yéndose. De inmediato informo mi retiro de la reunión de las Deidades regresando a mi Santuario. Llena de dudas aún más.

Desde aquella llegada te hice saber que cambiaría de Guardia privada, dejando a otro caballero igual de fiel que tú. Mentí haciéndote saber que no quería verte más porque tu mirada me hacia sentir incomoda y tu sobre protección me hacía sentir inútil. Que lo nuestro no podía ser posible, porque aunque estaba agradecida con todo lo que me mostraste, con aquellas hermosas palabras de sentimientos que me expresaste, y aquellas palabras correspondidas que yo también llegue a decirte, me decía una y otra vez que aquello no podía seguir así, mintiéndote sin poder mirarte, que no serias jamás correspondido

El dolor se apodero de mi cuando vi aquellos ojos azules intensos ya no me miraban, como en tu reverencia te apoyabas con fortaleza de tu brazo, apretabas el puño con tanta impotencia que pensé que todas las venas que se expusieron en tu cuerpo, vi como respirabas con lentitud.

-Como desee – tu voz llena de dolor hizo que me diera de lo equivocada y poco considerada que fui contigo. Me diste la espalda sin mirarme, extendí mi mano y mi brazo con ganas de alcanzarte, para decirte que estaba equivocada, que estaba llena de miedo, porque tú eras el que me enseñabas en estas cosas, yo era una aprendiz en todo este tema. Te detuviste frente a la enorme puerta que separaba la habitación del Patriarca con el Santuario. Quise decirte algo, pero las palabras jamás salieron. No pude evitar caer de rodillas mirándote marchar, mis lágrimas recorrían rápidamente mi rostro. Algo se apodero en mi pecho, sentí como se estrujo mi estómago, mi corazón y mi alma.

Siento como el otro protector llega a mi rápidamente para auxiliarme, le hago entender que estoy bien, mintiéndole de nuevo, diciéndole la única verdad: no me siento bien. Mi nuevo guardián me toma en sus brazos, llevándome a mi habitación, recostándome en mi cama, y tomando mi mano

-Todo va a estar bien – detallo bien a mi guardián, veo como su larga cabellera azul cae por toda su armadura, y aquellos ojos verde jade me miran llenos de preocupación. Me apretar con fuerza mi mano, mientras aún sigo llorando. Me ayuda a sentarme, ya no puedo mantener su mirada, él se va por un instante y regresa con un vaso de agua. Estuvo allí hasta que me calme – Su dolor es mi dolor – lo mire de nuevo, acerco sus manos a mi rostro y retiro todo rastro de lágrimas posibles. Me abrazo, sentí protección en él. Pero era diferente, era esa protección que solo los hermanos mayores saben dar – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – El sonrio y yo no pude evitarlo, su risa era contagiosa. Ahora parecía entender todas y cada una de las palabras de Anteros y para el caballero que estaba allí frente a mí, para él nunca existieron reglas, desobedeciendo muchas pero ahora estaba tranquilo, por violar muchas proclamaciones fue sancionado, pero aun así continuo desobedeciendo muchas de ellas. Encontrando la paz que el tanto necesitaba.

-Gracias Milo – el caballero asintió, y me dejo sola antes de marcharse me lanza un beso y guiña el ojo. Comencé a reírme. El había calmado aquel fuerte dolor. Mañana sería un nuevo día, para remendar el grave error que cometí por mi inexperiencia llena de dudas, y miedos.

En aquella reunión matutina, mientras el patriarca hablaba yo buscaba tu mirada, pero tu mirabas al suelo. No quisiste mirarme ni un instante, aunque me invadía el dolor por tu ignorancia hacia mí, entendía que yo misma lo había provocado.

-Pueden retirarse – ordeno el sumo sacerdote, cuando todos estaban por irse iniciando la salida por ti. Seguí los impulsos que me habían llevado a donde estaba, a donde habíamos llegado dejando por un lado aquella voz que me recordaba que lo que estaba por hacer estaba mal

-Un momento – todos voltearon a mirarme, menos tu – Requiero de la presencia del Caballero de Géminis. A solas – hice énfasis en aquellas palabras. Todos asintieron igualmente el patriarca, vi como caminaste y te quedaste frente a mí, aun sin mirarme. La soledad reino en el salón y yo no sabía cómo actuar o que palabras decir. Recordándome una vez más que también era una humana y debía cometer errores, que la perfección jamás existiría, ni en los mismos Olímpicos. Asumiendo el error y el daño que te había causado, solo me acerque a ti y te abrace, físicamente era pequeña a tu lado, recosté mi cabeza en tu pecho mientras te rodeaba con mis brazos. Sabía que no sería correspondida.

Me separe de ti, alejándome y dejándote allí de pie. Era consciente del daño que te había causado y que no tendría reparo, había asumido que si tu castigo hacia mí era la indiferencia yo lo iba a asumir con suma madurez. Propio de una Deidad

-¿Algo más que requiera mi presencia? – preguntaste, no dejaba de mirarte, quería que me mirabas pero sé que mis esfuerzos eran en vano,.

-Solo quería pedirte perdón –un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Allí estabas de nuevo mirándome con tus hermosos y expresivos ojos azules intensos. – Muchas veces me recordaste que a pesar de ser la rencarnación de una Deidad, también soy humana. Lo he analizado y es cierto, que los humanos cometemos muchos errores, haciendo daños a las personas que más queremos porque somos egoístas con nosotros mismos. Aquellas palabras que te causaron tanto dolor, eran mentiras. Nunca me he sentido inútil con tu protección, jamás me he sentido incomoda bajo tu intensa mirada. Fueron palabras llenas de miedo a algo que no sabía manejar, a algo que soy totalmente inexperta – Ahora era yo la que no podía mirarte, miraba hacia el suelo temerosa de tu mirada. – No quito más tu tiempo caballero, puedes retirarte – Siendo yo la que me retire de aquel lugar, dándote la espalda. Pude escuchar tus pasos, tan absorbida por mis pensamientos que no sabía que caminabas detrás de mí, sino hasta que sentí tu mano tomarme del brazo.

Allí estabas de nuevo, estremeciendo y desestabilizando en buen sentido mis emociones y sentimientos, sintiendo una profunda calidez de tu parte. Me acobijaste en tus brazos, aferrándome a tu pecho mientras yo me dejaba arropar por la calidez de tus brazos. Sabias calmar mis miedos y temores. Hice daño por los mismos, esperando realmente tu perdón, porque lo correspondido era ilegal, ante los ojos de cualquiera que lo supiera, Dioses e inclusive la misma orden que juraron protegerme, se supone que yo debía amarlos y quererlos a todos por igual pero en tus brazos me hiciste darme cuenta que había uno que resaltaba mi querer

-Si usted se siente tranquila con mi perdón yo la perdono, aun cuando yo no tenga nada que perdonar. – El dejo de abrazarme con fuerzas, sentí la calidez de su mano en mi rostro, haciéndome suaves caricias que solía darme cuando me llevaba a aquellos hermosos lugares, donde no había más nada en el mundo solamente nosotros. Me obligo a verlo levantando mi barbilla hacia su intensa mirada. Lo vi sonreír, y bien sabía que no era de burla. Pocas veces lo vi sonreír de esa manera, llegando a la conclusión que era por mi aquella mirada. El asintió de inmediato, no se había pensado en voz alto o capaz el había entendido lo que con mis gestos le quiso decir

– Si he de ser castigado por los Dioses por todo aquello que no puedo negar sentir al verla. Entonces recibiré gustoso el castigo del pecado que he cometido, dejando por un lado mis deberes como caballero dejando que lo que soy estuviera presente, por el hombre que soy y seguiré siendo – una vez más me demostraste que estabas consciente del posible error, y aun así no te importo, dejándome claro que había cosas más importantes. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que si tu asumías por mi cualquier castigo, yo asumiría por ti cualquier castigo. Porque no conozco a un ser ni una Deidad quien no haya cometido algún error. Y yo, siendo la reencarnación de una, pero también siendo humana no me alejo de aquella realidad

-Que sea entonces este nuestro pecado… Saga – pronuncie su nombre en un suspiro, sintiendo como sus suaves labios se posaron en los míos. Dándome una nueva sensación de calidez. Allí estábamos sellando nuestro pacto, donde el amor estaba presente entre nosotros. Una vez más.

* * *

**Anteros: **_En la mitología griega **Anteros** es la personificación del amor correspondido, vengador del amor no correspondido. Era hijo de Ares y Afrodita, quienes lo dieron a su hermano Eros, que estaba solo, como compañero de juegos. Originalmente Anteros se opuso a Cupido y luchó contra él, conflicto que también se concibe como la rivalidad existente entre dos amantes. Anteros castigaba a los que desdeñaban y no correspondían al amor de otros, por lo que es el vengador o deus ultor de Cupido. (Fuente Wikipedia)_


End file.
